Definitely A Happy Halloween
by Azkadellio
Summary: Two-shot for Halloween. M rating is for slight scenes in part one and big scenes in part two, both involving smut and nudity. After Hollywood Arts' yearly Halloween dance/party, Tori and Jade head to the West house for some fun. Likewise, roommates Sam and Cat head back to their apartment, where Sam finds out how sweet Cat really is. Jori and Puckentine.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Halloween two-shot. I wrote this for two reasons. One: I like Halloween, so I decided to write this. And two: my internet isn't working, and I needed something to do. Not the best reason, but it lead to this, so I hope it lead to something good.**

 **I couldn't decide if I wanted to make this a crossover or not, but I figured we see Sam and Cat enough to warrant it. And I made it a crossover between** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **over with** _ **'iCarly'**_ **because of it having scenes in Sam and Cat's apartment, and nothing in Seattle.**

 **My internet is currently down, so I won't be able to respond to any private messages or anything until tomorrow.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"No." Jade says, staring at her girlfriend from across the dining room table in the Vega's house.

"Oh, come on." Tori says with her 'whiney' voice. "It's just a little costume party at school. Why not?" She asks, pouting.

"No, because I know you'll want to do a couples costume, and I don't want to know what your ideas for a couples costume are, and you'll hate my ideas." Jade says, sipping from her coffee. "Besides, it's at school, not a friend's house. Where's the fun in that?" She asks, setting the coffee mug down.

"Uh, tormenting the other students because you're sick and twisted and you know I can't stop you?" Tori tries, staring at her girlfriend.

"Like I need a party to do that." Jade says, standing up.

"But you'll be able to do it in costume and scare everyone." Tori tries, standing up with her. "Where are you going?" She asks, following Jade upstairs.

"What costume ideas do you have, if I decide to go along with this?" Jade asks, ignoring Tori's question as she leads her to the youngest Vega's room.

"I don't know. How about Bonnie and Clyde?" Tori tries as Jade pushes her door open. "Or…"

"No, and no." Jade says, stopping Tori's second option. "How do you plan on convincing me, anyway?" She asks, sitting on Tori's bed, a smirk on her face.

"Uh, how about…"

"Begging? Making me coffee for the next year? Please. You can't beg, and you make coffee everyday anyway. Nice try." Jade says, stopping Tori. "You are, I recall, very talented with that mouth of yours." She smirks, spreading her skirt and leggings clad legs.

"Not with Trina in her room." Tori says, quick to close Jade's legs and close her door, looking to see if Trina might've heard first.

"Oh relax. If she says anything, I'll blackmail her about when that Wendy chick from Seattle was over." Jade says, spreading her legs again.

"What Wendy chick from Seattle?" Tori asks, not knowing a Wendy from Seattle.

"A few weeks ago, when you had to stay after school to work on your song with Andre and I came over here, I caught Trina and some redheaded chick from Seattle, a friend of Carly's and Sam's, sixty-nining on the living room couch." Jade says, her hands moving to undo her shirt. "I told Trina to continue, while internally thanking every God and Goddess that I couldn't see below her waist because of the redhead in the way, and that she owes me one if she wants me not to tell your father." She says, removing her over-shirt, revealing her spaghetti shirt and lack of bra to Tori. "So, what do you plan on doing to convince me to do a couples costume?" She asks, smirking again.

"You're not playing fair." Tori says, eyes on Jade's hardening nipples.

"When do I ever?" Jade asks, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Tori asks, staring at Jade.

"Proving I didn't put on undies either." Jade says, dropping her skirt, showing her bare mound.

"Oh, fuck." Tori says, eyes on Jade's pale white mound.

Across town, Cat and her roommate/co-worker stand in their living room, the last kid they babysat just leaving with his mother. "Why do we do this again?" Sam asks as Cat closes the door, an envelope of money in hand.

"Here's your cut." Cat says, taking out half the money and handing it to Sam.

"Oh, yeah." Sam says, smiling. "So, why is there a costume of Catwoman from one of the 'Batman Arkham' games on your bed?" She asks, heading to their room to put the money away.

"It's my costume for the Hollywood Arts Halloween party this weekend. What do you think?" Cat asks, following Sam and picking up her costume by the hanger.

"Does it fit?" Sam asks, putting her money away in a box under her bed.

"A little tight. I need to loosen it up at the chest and hip area." Cat answers, holding the costume in front of her.

"Try it on. Maybe you can stretch it out." Sam asks, sitting on her bed and facing Cat, hope in her eyes to see Cat dressed as Catwoman.

"Will you help me if it's too tight?" Cat asks, smiling at her roommate/friend.

"Sure." Sam says, shrugging.

"Kay kay." Cat says, stripping her clothes off without moving to the bathroom to change. "Help please?" She asks after pulling the tight costume up her nude legs, nothing on since her bra and panties would make it tighter on her.

"Turn around." Sam says, staring at Cat's A-cup breasts jiggling as she tries to pull the costume up. "So, why Catwoman, anyway?" She asks, her hands 'accidentally' brushing against Cat's breasts as she pulls the costume up.

"Well, my name is Cat, and I'm a woman." Cat says, struggling as the costume slips up and Sam moves to start zipping up the costume.

"Makes sense." Sam says, briefly staring at Cat's butt before the redhead turns around. "Feel tight?" She asks, tapping Cat's hips.

"A little. Not as much as before though." Cat answers, wiggling her hips and arms. "You should come to the party. It'll be fun." She says, grabbing the material in front of her breasts and pulling it in an attempt to stretch out the material.

"And who would I dress up as?" Sam asks, failing not to stare at Cat's breasts in the costume.

"Ooh, how about Poison Ivy? Jade says she's dressing up as Harley Quinn and she wants to get Tori to dress up as Batgirl. So what do you think?" Cat asks, dropping her arms.

"Uh, doesn't she wear barely there vines as a costume?" Sam asks, staring at Cat as she continues to wiggle her hips.

"Don't worry. I can have the costume ready before the party." Cat says, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You'll have to wear a wig. Or dye your hair. Poison Ivy has red hair, but you're blonde." She says, playing with Sam's hair.

"What about you? Isn't Catwoman a brunette or something?" Sam asks, staring at Cat.

"I'm wearing a wig from school. Their wigs are a bit lighter than regular wigs since they're made to be moved in for long periods of time." Cat says, releasing Sam's hair. "So, you in? I can get started today. I just have to take your measurements." She asks, looking back at Sam.

"Sure. You doing it in costume?" Sam asks, hoping Cat strips again.

"Of course not, silly. It's too tight." Cat says, turning around for Sam to unzip the costume.

"Should I strip to my bra and underwear for you to measure me?" Sam asks, watching Cat wiggle out of the costume, her eyes on the redhead's tanned butt.

"Yeah. It'll make it easier than through your clothes." Cat says once free of the costume, pulling her sundress back on.

"Got it." Sam says, pulling off her shirt and undoing her jeans zipper and button, pulling them off. "So, who's idea was it to go as DC comic characters?" She asks, kicking her jeans to her side of the room.

"Jade's. She loves Harley Quinn, so she said we were dressing up as the female villains. She said she was going to make Tori Poison Ivy, but I think you're a better match." Cat says, grabbing her measuring tape from her dresser.

A few minutes later, Sam puts her clothes back on after Cat marks down her measurements. "So, when's this party?" Sam asks, a small blush from Cat accidentally cupping Sam's larger chest to measure the area under them.

"Saturday at eight." Cat answers, putting the measuring tape away. "So, you dying your hair or wearing a wig?" She asks, putting her costume away before putting her bra and panties in the clothes hamper.

"Dye. I can just wash it out after, not worry about a wig." Sam says, getting dressed.

Later that day, back at the Vega house, Tori and Jade lie on Tori's bed, her sheet covering their nude bodies. "So, have I convinced you?" Tori asks, panting, as she stares at her ceiling.

"Oh, yeah. You convinced me. We're going as Harley Quinn and Batgirl." Jade says, laying her head on Tori's left breast. "And if you argue, I'm giving you pasties and underwear to wear and painting your body to look like Batgirl's costume." She promises, licking Tori's erect nipple.

"Why them?" Tori asks, looking at Jade.

"Because I already told Cat to make the costumes." Jade says as her phone rings. "Oh, looks like Sam's joining us as Poison Ivy. Glad I told her to make the Batgirl costume in your size." She says, releasing Tori's nipple.

"How'd she manage that?" Tori asks, biting back a moan as Jade licks and bites her nipple.

"Sam's in lust with Cat, and cat has a tendency to strip down to nothing when changing, especially for something that tight." Jade says, moving to straddle Tori's hips. "So, ready to shower, or do you want to go another round?" She asks, putting her larger chest in Tori's face.

"Shower. Mom and Dad will be home in a bit, and Dad won't hesitate to tase you if he catches us." Tori says, pushing Jade off of her. "Again." She adds with a blush, grabbing a change of clothes and heading to her door, peaking to make sure Trina's door is still closed.

"Can I come, or is it a 'one at a time' shower?" Jade asks, staring at Tori's ass.

"You're using the upstairs bathroom. I'm going downstairs." Tori says, grabbing her robe and putting it on before leaving her room. "No following, and no telling Trina." She says, running out of her room and heading for the steps.

"Damn. I wanted to make her cum on my fingers again." Jade says, shrugging as she nonchalantly heads for the upstairs bathroom, no clothes in hand.

"Ew. Have you considered clothes?" Trina asks from her doorway, covering her eyes from Jade's nudity.

"I have. Have you considered not having lesbian sex on your couch?" Jade counters, never wanting Trina to forget her blackmail.

"Hey, at least we were quiet about it. I could hear you from next door." Trina says before closing her door.

"Not my fault Tori's loud." Jade says, strutting into the bathroom.

A few days later, the day before the party, Tori and Jade meet with Sam and Cat at their apartment, the two roommates having the day open since there were no kids to babysit. "How're the costumes?" Tori asks after Cat releases her from a hug.

"Good. I just finished Sam's. She's trying it on now." Cat says, moving to hug Jade.

"Uh-uh. Sit." Jade says, holding a hand up to stop Cat before pointing at the couch.

"Phooey." "Meanie." Cat says with a pout and Tori says with a glare. "Ooh, Sammy." Cat says when Sam comes out in the Poison Ivy costume Cat finished moments ago, her hair dyed red to match the comic book character's.

"Damn. Looking good, Puckett." Jade says, nodding in approval at Sam's costume. "Where's mine and Tori's?" She asks, turning her attention to Cat, ignoring the jealous glare form Tori.

"Our room." Cat says, running over to Sam and hugging her. "You look so good." She cheers, crushing the tough young woman in a hug.

"Don't be jealous babe. We'll look better." Jade whispers to Tori, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to Cat's and Sam's room to change.

A few minutes later, Tori and Jade return, in costume, as Cat touches up Sam's costume. "I'm not dying my hair blonde to match hers. But I need to get the red and blue stripes like she has in the games." Jade says, smirking at the slightly embarrassed look on Sam's face.

"Why not? Sam did." Cat asks, turning her attention to Jade. "Where's your mask, Tori?" She asks, seeing that Tori has everything but the mask/cowl on.

"I'll save that for tomorrow." Tori says, sending a glare at Jade for Jade's comment that the mask makes it look like Tori's wearing a BDSM outfit.

"But I want to get some pictures of us in full costume." Cat says with a pout.

"I'll let you use the strap on." Jade whispers to Tori so Sam and Cat don't hear her.

"No." Tori says, blushing.

"Please?" Cat says with a whine, repeating the word multiple times.

"Fine." Tori says, cutting off Cat's whine. "I'll wear the stupid mask." She says, heading back into the room to grab it. "This time, I'm taking you against the shower wall." She whispers into Jade's ear before putting the mask on and putting her hair in a ponytail for Jade to tie the mask/cowl.

"Looking forward to it." Jade whispers back. "How should we do the photo op?" She asks, turning her attention to her childhood friend.

"Well, since Tori's Batgirl and we're the villains…"

"Wouldn't 'villianesses' make more sense?" Sam interrupts Cat, staring at Jade.

"Better than what Tori would think of." Jade says with a smirk.

"Tori can pretend to have arrested us." Cat cuts in, finishing her idea, frowning at the interruptions.

"Hey, you can use those handcuffs finally." Jade says, making Tori's eyes widen.

"Why do you have handcuffs?" Sam asks, staring at Tori.

"NO REASON!" Tori yells before slapping Jade in the back of the head.

 **End of part one. The next part will be out on Monday, Halloween for those who follow it, and will take place during the party.**

 **Also, the M rating will be more for the next chapter, after the party, than the somewhat mild Tori/Jade scene and a naked Cat from earlier.**

 **How does everyone like the costumes? Harley Quinn is my favorite DC character, and Jade is my favorite** _ **'VicTORioius'**_ **character, so it makes sense, I think, for Jade to dress as Harley Quinn. As for Cat being Catwoman, Cat/Ariana in a skin tight cat suit. Enough said. Tori got Batgirl because she's the good girl of the group, next to Cat, and I think Batgirl kinda suits her. And Sam kinda got the short end of the stick, so she got stuck with Poison Ivy. Not that that's a bad thing. Sam in a skin tight body suit that matches her skin tone with fake vines sewn to cover her body?**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Hope you liked this so far and you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and everything from last chapter. As an explanation for the costumes, all four are wearing outfits from the** _ **'Batman Arkham'**_ **games. Since I don't know the difference, if any, between Batgirl, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman in the games, just the ones that Harley Quinn wore, I won't describe any particular in game outfit, just the one Jade'll be wearing. The outfits I describe are the ones I remember. I'm saying they're all from** _ **'Batman Arkham Knight'**_ **, since that's the only one I remember, so if I'm wrong about the other three, I apologize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Asphalt Café**

"Dang girls. Nice costumes." Andre says when Tori, Jade, Sam, and Cat walk over to him and Beck during the party.

"Really? You're dressed as Nightwing?" Jade asks Beck, her hands on her hip, the dark blue skirt puffing out.

"What's wrong with me as Nightwing?" Beck asks, the mask painted on over his eyes, thanks to the make-up group of the school.

"He's cool. You're not." Sam says, laughing when Jade smirks. "So, why are we all DC characters? I mean, pretty boy here is Nightwing, Dre here is Batman, then we got Harley, Batgirl, Catwoman, and Ivy. What's with the theme?" She asks, looking around.

"I had nothing to do with it." Cat says, shaking her head with an innocent smile.

"Cat made you two dress up as Nightwing and Batman, didn't she?" Jade asks, staring at the guys.

"She gave us 'The Pout'. We were powerless." Andre says, not wearing the cowl.

"Weaklings." Jade says as Cat pouts, Tori rolls her eyes, and Sam smirks. "Where's Shapiro?" She asks, smirking at the shame in Beck's and Andre's eyes.

"Not able to make it. Something with his grandma." Andre says, trying not to look at Sam's chest in her outfit.

"Uh, Tori? Why do you have handcuffs?" Beck asks, seeing the police issue cuffs on Tori's utility belt.

"You'll never find out." Jade says, smirking as she puts her arm over her girlfriend's shoulders. "Let's get something to drink. I'm thirsty and Beck and Andre are annoying me." She says, dragging Tori to the Grub Truck.

"How come you didn't bring the bat?" Sam asks Jade as she and Cat follow Jade and Tori to the Grub Truck.

"I wouldn't let her. I know some guy will hit on her, or any of us, and she'd shut him up by dislocating his jaw. So I told her to leave it at home." Tori answers, her right hand around Jade's waist.

"How'd you manage that?" Cat asks, forgetting that the guys ratted her out on their costumes.

"She hid my scissors." Jade says, barely audible.

"Damn. West is whipped." Sam says, laughing at Jade.

"At least I can get laid." Jade says, making Sam stop and Tori stare at her.

"Okay, let's grab our drinks now." Tori says quickly, shutting up Jade.

An hour later, the four girls, as well as Beck, Andre, and Sikowitz (dressed as Commissioner Gordon. Guess who convinced to dress that way?) are sitting under the overhead stage where the DJ is playing music, Sam's red wig on the table in front of her. "So, Cat got you too." Beck notes, looking at Sikowitz.

"Not even I'm immune to 'The Pout'. It's more powerful than Jade's glare. And that's including when she has the scissors out." Sikowitz says, staring at Jade.

"Again I say, weaklings." Jade says, glaring at a male student a few tables away. "STOP STARING AT MY TITS BEFORE I CUT YOUR DICK OFF!" She yells, watching him jump and run.

"Jade, language." Tori, Cat, and Sikowitz say, Sikowitz the only one with a smile on his face.

"English." Jade counters, smirking when the guy who was staring at her, who was dressed as a football player (actual football, not American), runs into a closed door. "Can we go know? We did the dancing and hanging out thing. I'm bored now." She asks Tori, already standing up.

"Have fun you two." Sam says with a knowing smirk as Jade drags Tori away.

"More than you'll have." Jade calls back, a smirk on her face.

"Can we go too? You know I hate group things, Kitty Cat." Sam says, turning her attention to Cat.

"Kay kay." Cat says, the goggles covering her eyes instead of resting on her head. "Bye guys. See you at school on Monday." She says, waving to them as she and Sam leave, following Tori and Jade.

"I can't wait to get out of this thing. You did an amazing job, but the vines are digging into my hip and left boob." Sam says, heading for her bike, forgetting she didn't grab the wig.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't get them to stay on with glue, so I used pins." Cat says, Sam's wig in hand. "So, what do you want to do after we change?" She asks, putting the wig in the small compartment on the bike.

"Shower, eat, watch a movie." Sam says, climbing on and putting her helmet on.

"Kay kay." Cat says, doing the same, the goggles from her helmet painted and used for the ones with her costume.

 **Valentine/Puckett Apartment**

"Let's shower together." Cat suggests as they move to their shared bedroom that leads to the bathroom, surprising Sam.

"Okay." Sam says, heading in. "Need some help taking that outfit off?" She asks, grabbing one large towel for after they shower.

"Ooh, thanks." Cat says, turning around for Sam to unzip the tight outfit.

As Sam zips the costume off, she can't help but stare at Cat's tanned skin, or help but note how the zipper's lowest point is just below Cat's hip, showing a hint of Cat's firm butt when fully unzipped. After helping Cat slip the costume off her shoulders, her hands 'accidentally' brush against Cat's smaller chest as she pushes the costume away to make it easier to remove. "Ooh, Sammy. Your hands are cold." Cat says, shivering slightly at the brief contact between Sam's hands and her breasts.

"Sorry." Sam says, kneeling down and pulling the costume down Cat's legs, her eyes on Cat's firm behind. "Fuck." She whispers, Cat's behind inches away from her face.

"What?" Cat asks, turning around once the costume is off her legs, uncaring that her shaved mound in now inches in front of Sam's face.

"Cat, have you ever been with a woman before?" Sam asks, focused on Cat's mound, noting how the redhead's lower lips seem wet.

"No. Well, Tori and I kissed before after an episode of 'The Funny Nugget Show', but that was it." Cat asks, her view of Sam showing more of Sam's cleavage, temporarily green from the body paint Cat helped her put on earlier that day, than she's used to.

"Would you kill me if I licked your pussy?" Sam asks, not wanting to offend Cat or scare her off.

"Uh-uh." Cat says, spreading her legs. "Jade told me how good it feels when Tori does it to her, and I've been curious ever since." She admits, staring at Sam's cleavage.

"Lucky me." Sam says, a usual smirk on her face as she leans forward, tongue out, and takes an exploratory lick of Cat's mound, enjoying the taste of Cat's juices. "Lucky me indeed." She says, placing her mouth around Cat's core and licking her, making Cat place her hands on Sam's shoulders as she moans, Sam more talented than she expected.

"How-how are you so good at this?" Cat asks, eyes closed as she enjoys Sam's tongue.

"Carly and I used to practice before I moved here and she went to Italy. Never had a complaint from her." Sam says, hands on Cat's ass, pulling the bare mound back to her lips.

"Wait. Stand up." Cat says, removing herself from Sam's grasp. "My turn." She says, a small blush on her cheeks as Sam stands, her hands moving to start pulling away the material the vines are attached to, eyes wide at how the green paint makes Sam's pink nipples stand out.

"How easy is this stuff to get off?" Sam wonders as Cat strips her off her green boy short panties, revealing her unpainted mound and hips, with a small tuft of trimmed blonde hair above her clit.

"Soap and warm water will take it right off." Cat answers, voice husky at the sight of a nude Sam, the green paint on her arms, legs, stomach, chest, and face not deterring her beauty.

"Want to help me take it off?" Sam asks, smirking.

"Uh-huh." Cat says, turning around and turning the shower on, a surprised moan escaping her lips when Sam places her hand on Cat's mound from behind, Cat bending over giving the blonde the perfect opportunity to tease Cat before their shower. "Have you ever showered with Carly?" She asks over her shoulder, not bothering to stand up or move.

"Once, but we were at the pool and just in our bikinis, so nothing happened. You ever shower with Tori or Jade before they started dating?" Sam asks, slowly inserting a finger into Cat's core, loving how wet she is and the moan from Cat.

"Just at school, in our bikinis from swimming." Cat moans when Sam discovers that Cat is missing her hymen.

'I'll have to ask about that at some point.' Sam thinks as her knuckle meets Cat's skin, the finger wiggling around in Cat. "Ready to shower?" She asks, removing her finger and licking it clean, moaning at Cat's taste.

"Uh-huh." Cat says again, climbing in with Sam following.

In less than a minute, Cat has her hands soaped up and running over Sam's body, washing off the paint and playing with the tougher girl's body, specifically her breasts. When Sam is no longer green, Cat washes off the soap and remaining body paint around Sam's crotch and starts licking, handing the detachable shower head to Sam. "Fuck, Kitty Cat. You're damn good for a first timer." Sam says, back arching as she attempts to put the shower head back on it's stand.

"I never said I never ate pussy before." Cat says, surprising Sam with her language and tone.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asks, moaning when Cat starts nibbling her clit.

"You just asked about Tori and Jade. You didn't ask about any other girls." Cat says, pulling Sam towards her.

Ten minutes later, the still-wet duo head into their room, not bothering to lay anything down on Cat's bed where the two climb on and start making out, their hands moving all over the other's body.

"How long have you liked me?" Cat asks, two of her fingers entering Sam's core, making the blonde moan and start thrusting her hips to meet Cat's hand.

"Since we dealt with Peezy B. It's why I got jealous when you got another girl to help you babysit." Sam asks, nothing about Cat surprising her at the moment. "I take it you feel the same?" She asks, imitating Cat by slipping two fingers into Cat's core, the redhead moaning at the sensation.

"Uh-huh. Since Jade came over and I thought you two were replacing me as your best friend." Cat admits, using her leg to pull Sam closer.

"Before we go any farther. I have to ask." Sam says, trying to pull her fingers free but failing from Cat's leg gripping her thigh.

"I lost my virginity to Robbie a few weeks after he got out of the hospital when the crazy tuna attacked him." Cat answers the unasked question. "Now, can we continue, or are we going to ask each other about our past experiences?" She asks, sounding like a completely different person in her lust.

'Damn, I got myself a tiger in the bed.' Sam things, nodding to Cat as she starts thrusting her fingers again, Cat doing the same.

 **The Vega House**

 **Same Time As Sam and Cat**

"So, Harley, are you hiding anything under that outfit?" Tori asks, getting into character as she pulls the handcuffs free once she and Jade enter her room.

"You'll have to find out for yourself, Batgirl." Jade says, doing a believable impression of Harley's voice from the game. "What are ya gonna do with those cuffs?" She asks, keeping up the game and turning around, sticking her ass out to Tori.

"Oh, I will find them, Harley." Tori says, spanking Jade's ass cheeks before grabbing Jade's wrists, and using the training her dad gave her on using the cuffs (He still doesn't know why she wanted to know how to use them, but didn't ask because he feared the answer.), locks Jade's hands behind her back. "And you'll love every second." She says, grabbing the skirt and pulling it down, somewhat surprised to see that Jade went commando under the skirt. "Naughty Harley. Giving your goons a sight, huh?" She asks, gently slapping Jade's bare mound.

"Not for them. Only you, Batgirl. They'll never see what's under the skirt." Jade says, wiggling her hips. "Want to see if I'm wearing anything under the top?" She asks, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs.

"Okay, screw the costumes and characters." Tori says, pulling off the cowl and top, soon down to just the skin tight leggings and boots Cat made. "Shut up and cum." Tori says, kneeling down and taking Jade's clit in her mouth, three of her fingers quickly entering the Goth's core, making her moan.

"Take off the cuffs and top." Jade orders, thrusting her hips to meet Tori's hand.

"No can do. Never found the keys." Tori says, smirking, as she stands up. "But the top? That's easy. I had Cat design it so it can be undone at the sides." She says, quickly undoing the ties under Jade's breasts, the top slipping off a moment later, showing there was nothing but the padding and material of the costume over her breasts. "Hee hee." Tori says, giggling a bit as she knees back down to start licking Jade again.

"Why do you always laugh when you see my tits?" Jade asks, glaring at her girlfriend.

"Nothing about your tits. Just that I find it funny that your tits are so pale and your nipples are pink. I would've thought, with how dark you are, your nipples at least would be darker." Tori says, giggling as she starts licking Jade again.

"Okay, you don't get to stare at Freddy and Jason anymore." Jade says, failing to push Tori away with her feet.

"You names your tits after _male_ horror icons? And you expect me to be okay with them having male names?" Tori asks, standing up and staring at Jade.

"What'd you expect me to name them?" Jade asks, upset that Tori stopped so easily.

"Uh, how about Tawny and Angela? You know, something female?" Tori asks, crossing her arms. "You're lucky I love you and I lied about the keys." She says, grabbing the keys from her bedside table and turning Jade around to undo the cuffs.

"What are you doing?" Jade asks, staring at Tori as the brunette puts a robe on and removes the boots and leggings.

"Until you change their names, we're not having sex." Tori says, leaving her room to shower.

"Are you kidding? You're beaver damming me because of the names I gave my tits when I was sixteen?" Jade asks, following Tori, knowing Trina's still at the party and the Vega parents are out of town for a few days.

"I don't like men anymore, remember? So why would I want to lick, suck, or play with anything with a male name?" Tori asks, entering the bathroom. "So, you can either rename them, or get used to your fingers." She says through the door as she removes the robe and starts the shower.

The next morning, Sam and Cat wake up on Sam's bed, nude and relaxed after their 'activities' the night before. With a moan, Cat rolls away from Sam, her clit still sensitive due to Sam massaging it before Cat fully woke up, before standing up. "Hungry?" Cat asks, stretching her muscles, smiling at the way Sam stares at her nude form.

"Definitely. Maybe we can grab some breakfast when we're done." Sam says, sitting up and leaning over to Cat, bending down to lick Cat's mound.

"Later. The other breakfast first." Cat says, pushing Sam away.

"Fine. I'm gonna text Jade, see if she and Tori want to come over for lunch." Sam says, getting up and following Cat, grabbing her phone from her dresser on the way.

Meanwhile, as Cat makes breakfast, Tori and Jade wake up, Tori in her room and Jade on the living room couch. "I can't believe you made me sleep on the couch." Jade tells Tori when the half-Latina makes her way downstairs.

"You should've renamed them then." Tori says, heading to the kitchen. "What? Don't tell me you didn't finger yourself at least." She says, seeing the frustration in Jade's eyes.

"No, I didn't. It's never as good as when you do it." Jade says, slapping Tori's pajama clad ass. "Now what?" She asks when her phone goes off in a text. "Fucking hell. Really? Puckett got laid and I didn't? What the fuck?" She curses, tossing her phone away.

"What'd it say?" Tori asks, amused at how Jade is acting.

"Here." Jade says, grabbing her phone and handing it to Tori.

' _Hey, lunch at mine and Cat's if you're interested. You and Tori only, no one else._

 _P.S.: Cat's a damn good pussy eater, and she tastes amazing._

 _See ya later._

 _-Sam P.-_

"Go Cat." Tori says, setting the phone down as she moves to make breakfast.

"I changed their names now. Happy?" Jade asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That depends. What are they?" Tori asks, starting the coffee maker for Jade.

"Sam and Cat." Jade says with a smirk, pushing out her left, then right, breast with each name.

"Congratulations." Tori says, sounding seductive. "You're sleeping on the couch again tonight." She whispers into Jade's ear.

"I was kidding." Jade says, not believing Tori would make her sleep on the couch two nights in a row. "They're Victoria and Dawn." She says, again pushing out the left then right breast with each name.

"Better. For that, you're sleeping on the floor." Tori says, smirking.

"For what? Jade asks, staring at her girlfriend.

"Because we're not making it to a bed or anything tonight." Tori whispers into Jade's ear, biting the lobe.

"On one condition." Jade says, a smirk of her own on her face. "We start in Trina's room and 'accidentally' leave my bra in there." She says, her hands moving to Tori's ass as the coffee brews.

"As long as you 'accidentally' leave your phone on bed with a recording of me going down on you." Tori says deviously, surprising Jade.

"Damn, I love you." Jade says, kissing Tori.

 **And that's it. Sorry for the lack of sex between Tori and Jade. I thought it'd be funny if Sam got lucky and Jade didn't, especially after messing with each other earlier.**

 **And as for Cat and Tori acting the way they did. No excuse, other than they're different people in the bedroom. Or bathroom. Or kitchen. Or anywhere with Sam and Jade respectively really.**

 **What does everyone think of not only Jade naming her breasts (Don't know why I did that other than to give Tori a reason to withhold sex from Jade.), but the names she came up with? Let me know in a review.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and you leave a review.**

 **P.S.: There may or may not be a third part or a sequel with the four getting together for lunch. Let me know if you would like to see that.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
